Wystawa
by Luna666
Summary: Randka - kolacja, wystawa... Jak cokolwiek mogłoby pójść źle? Kontynuacja Słoika.


Watson uśmiechnął się w stronę kelnerki, która postawiła przed nim talerz z risotto. Dziewczyna zatrzepotała rzęsami i mówiąc jedynie „życzę panom smacznego" postawiła drugi talerz przed zapatrzonym w jakąś parę Sherlockiem. John zmarszczył brwi, ostrożnie oglądając się za siebie. Nic szczególnego, zwyczajna para. Lekarz z ciężkim westchnieniem skupił się na swoim talerzu.

- Jest jego utrzymanką – rzeczowy ton Holmesa sprawił, że Watson uderzył sztućcami o stół. Kilka osób spojrzało się na niego, jakaś kobieta zaczęła chichotać. Cudownie.

- O czym ty bredzisz – westchnął. - Poza tym, prosiłem. Nie dzisiaj...

- Spójrz tylko na nich. Jest od niej starszy, dobrze ubrany, widać że nie wydał na to kilkudziesięciu funtów – Holmes odchylił się, rozsiadając wygodniej na krześle. - Widzisz ten zegarek? Rolex? Na pewno nowy. Spójrz na buty, włoska skóra... Watson, nie patrzysz.

- Tak, tak. Wierzę ci na słowo – John westchnął ciężko.

- Ona, młoda, ubrana jak dziwka...

- Sherlock...

- Widać, że całe dnie spędza na kupowaniu ubrań, w solariach.

- Sherlock! - Watson syknął wściekle, z całej siły zaciskając dłonie na sztućcach.

- Tak? - Holmes spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

- Zamknij się i jedz – John uśmiechnął si krzywo i z rozdrażnieniem wbił widelec w potrawę.

- Jesteś słodki, gdy się denerwujesz – mruknął Holmes. Ton jego głosu nie brzmiał zbyt przekonująco.

- Gdzie to wyszukałeś? Bo na pewno sam tego nie wymyśliłeś – Watson zmarszczył brwi.

- Opisałem cię pewnemu barmanowi i on...

- Sherlock!

- Co?

- Przestań opisywać wszystkim wokoło nasze relacje! Ludzie zaczną gadać – szept Johna przykuł uwagę innych konsumentów, którzy zaczęli rozmawiać wyraźnie na ich temat.

- I tak – Holmes wzruszył ramionami – już to robią.

Watson z rozpaczą ukrył twarz w dłoniach. W myślach przez chwilę zadawał sobie kilka nurtujących go pytań – za co, dlaczego jest taki głupi oraz jak szybko stąd uciec.

* * *

><p>- Harold Shipman – Sherlock z zaciekawieniem spoglądał na zdjęcie starszego mężczyzny, którego dolną szczękę zasłaniała gęsta, siwa broda. - Doktor, Harold Shipman – poprawił się. - Wyobrażasz to sobie, Watsonie? Wiadomo o dwustu piętnastu ofiarach.<p>

- Holmes – John westchnął ciężko. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, co my robimy na wystawie o seryjnych mordercach?

- Zwiedzamy, oglądamy... To naprawdę niezła wystawa. Nie sądziłem, że znajdę coś tak ciekawego. Poza tym, to nadal część naszej randki, prawda? - Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Lekarz westchnął ciężko. Mogło być dużo gorzej prawda? Sherlock mógł... Wziąć go do kostnicy? Tak, to byłoby bardzo w jego stylu.

- Co byś zrobił, gdybyś spotkał Kubę Rozpruwacza? - Watson spojrzał na mężczyznę, który uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- Rozwiązałbym sprawę w tydzień – odparł. W jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę dumy.

John zapatrzył się część wystawy o Shipmanie. Zignorował dźwięk wiadomości przychodzącej, który wydał z siebie telefon Sherlocka. Przede wszystkim nie szkodzić. Ten człowiek był lekarzem, a złamał podstawową zasadę przysięgi Hipokratesa. Jakim potworem trzeba być, żeby z zimną krwią zabić – co najmniej – dwieście piętnaście osób?

- Holmes – odwrócił się w stronę, gdzie jeszcze niedawno stał jego przyjaciel. Teraz go tam nie było. - Holmes? - Rozejrzał się pospiesznie, nigdzie nie mógł dojrzeć detektywa. Komórka w jego kieszeni zabuczała groźnie, a on z ciężkim westchnieniem sięgnął po nią. Już wiedział o co chodzi. Wcale nie zdziwił się odczytując wiadomość od Sherlocka, że czym prędzej ma pojechać do Scotland Yardu, bo on jest już w drodze.

Przez głowę lekarza przetoczyła się niezliczona ilość przekleństw w wszystkich językach, które znał. Stał zaraz obok i nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że wychodzi? Z świstem wciągnął powietrze i szybko odwrócił się na pięcie. Pospiesznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Mógłby teraz wrócić do domu, ale nie pozwalała mu na to ciekawość. Jaką sprawę musiał rozwiązać Holmes?

- Kurwa – przeklął, zatrzymując się w drzwiach. Na zewnątrz zaczynało lać, a on nie miał parasola. Uniósł brwi na widok czarnego samochodu, który zatrzymał się pod schodami. Komórka w kieszeni ponownie zabuczała.

„Proszę wsiadać, panie Watsonie. Podrzucimy pana na miejsce. M.H."

John westchnął ciężko. Skąd on wiedział, że ma się tutaj pojawić? Zbiegł po schodach i szybko otworzył drzwi samochodu. Z uglą usiadł w ciepłym, suchym wnętrzu.

- Witam, Johnie – Mycroft uśmiechnął się uprzejmie w stronę lekarza. - Jak randka? Widzę, że Sherlock jak zwykle się nie popisał.

- Cudowna – syknął, zasłaniając na chwilę oczy.

Musi powiedzieć Holmesowi, żeby przestał rozpowiadać wszystkim wokoło o ich sprawach. Mycroft najwyraźniej zbierał później te informacje.

- Więc, kiedy dostanę zaproszenie na ślub? - Mężczyzna uniósł ironicznie brwi.

- Proszę mi wierzyć, że nie prędko – odparł Watson, wbijając wzrok w szybę.


End file.
